3AM One-Shots
by kzam
Summary: A series of unrelated one-shots written at odd hours of the night...mix and match pairings. First: Everyone has a crush on Zack Fair [C/A] / Second: Zack discovers his cute, young friend isn't quite so innocent anymore [AGC].
1. Everyone Has a Crush on Zack Fair

_A brief description:_ **[C/A Pairing]** Cloud and Angeal bond over their mutual crush on Zack Fair.

* * *

**EVERYONE HAS A CRUSH ON ZACK FAIR**

* * *

_Zack Fair was bouncy and funny and kind_

_Happy and handsome and had a great mind_

_And so to this crush we are all resigned_

_Everyone admired his lovely behind_

* * *

There was a saying that had become quite common around the ShinRa Compound, created from years of wandering eyes and wishful thinking...

_Everyone has a crush on Zack Fair._

Men, women- girls, boys- gay, straight...It didn't matter. Even people who were jealous of his rapid promotions couldn't deny their inner most thoughts about the infectious SOLDIER. He was just fun to watch…he did everything with so much energy and enthusiasm that it was impossible to look away. Even standing. Anyone who couldn't understand what it meant to _stand _with enthusiasm obviously wasn't from the area and had never witnessed Zack Fair trying to do nothing...

It was a universal truth, Cloud realized, and one that he was certainly not exempt from.

How he became friends with everyone's favorite SOLDIER, he could barely understand. What had started as a normal day had transitioned into a blur by mid-afternoon when the SOLDIER blitzed him in the halls of the training center, pulling the boy into the tightest hug of his life, and claiming 'it looked like you needed that' as the reasoning. The truth was, he _did _need that hug, but how Zack Fair of all people had noticed...It was just another thing that made the SOLDIER so likable.

What had started as a simple, suffocating hug had transitioned into the most important friendship in Cloud's life. Maybe it was the fact that he didn't really have any other friends, or maybe it was the fact that it was _Zack Fair_...he wasn't entirely sure, but he was definitely grateful. The two got along well, and...who wouldn't want an excuse to be around Zack Fair as often as possible?

As the months rolled by though, Zack Fair had quickly become just Zack. All of the feelings Cloud had harbored from a distance were still present, but it felt like a different experience after getting to know the SOLDIER. The things he had admired from afar were superficial- just the surface of what someone like Zack had to offer. Noting how attractive he was had never sent the cadet's heart racing...after seeing what was below that layer though? The crush he had accepted by default took on a whole new meaning.

It turned out Zack was more than a cute, bouncy puppy. There was a reason he'd been promoted to 1st Class so quickly, and it wasn't just because Lazard _also _had a crush on him. He was smart- a fast learner with keen senses. He was powerful- a fierce fighter with quick reflexes.

More importantly than _any_ of that though...

He was a good person. Loyal. Motivational. Optimistic. He had hopes and dreams, and a genuine interest in Cloud's as well. Those were things the cadet had never shared with anyone- things no one had ever even asked him about. He even had an oddly protective side when it came to the young cadet. These were the things that made Zack special in his eyes, and they were the reasons _his _crush was different from everyone else's.

"Hey, Spike!"

A welcomed sensation washed over him as he felt a hand ruffling through his blond locks, bringing out the color in his cheeks as he eyed his friend. The Zack Fair effect. He was helpless against it, but enjoyed it too thoroughly to be bothered by it. It was somewhat of a ritual now- whenever Zack wasn't out on a mission, he'd always be waiting outside the cadet's first class of the day just to say hi. Who could ask for a better friend?

"Do you wanna train more today?" he asked, a bit amused as Cloud stared non-responsively for a moment.

"Of course!" the cadet exclaimed, his goofy smile turning into something broad after a moment. "I think I can finally land that jump attack."

"I _know_ you can!" Zack responded confidently, patting the boy on the back. "I've got a date with Aerith tonight, so we'll have to meet up early. Maybe after 3? You're outta class by then, right?"

The boy felt his heart sink at the words that hadn't been intentionally cruel. A reminder of the _other _universal truth.

_Zack Fair did not have a crush on everyone._

If Zack had only one major flaw, it was the face that he was straight. Not only that, he had been in an exclusive relationship with a cute, nice girl for over a year now. She was _so_ nice in fact, that Cloud couldn't even bring himself to dislike her. He had _tried _to find a reason to hold onto his grudge, but it just wasn't possible. She was too kind, and the way she made Zack smile was enough to make anyone forget their resentment. It wasn't so surprising when he really thought about it. Someone like Zack would naturally be able to attract someone as sweet as Aerith. Bitterly he'd admitted to himself that they deserved each other and the happiness that was so apparent when they were together.

A hand was waving in front of his eyes, bringing him back to reality in a hurry. "Spike...I swear, you're getting spacier than me lately!"

"You aren't spacey," Cloud muttered, rolling his eyes. He knew all of Zack's qualities, and spacey...Definitely not. He had an overactive imagination and was easily distracted, but to say he was spacey would be inaccurate. He was always ready to react- another impressive thing about him. "3's great."

"Alright! Meet ya in the gym then!"

He could only nod in response, too busy appreciating the pleasantness of Zack's smile to speak. It wasn't until he was out of sight that the cadet regained his senses, letting out a long sigh.

This crush definitely wasn't healthy.

Zack was his _friend_. He couldn't keep acting so dumbstruck in his presence- they were well past the point where he could blame it on hero worship. The last thing he needed was for Zack to notice out how silly he truly was...Plus, he was only hurting himself by pining after a straight guy- a _taken _straight guy at that.

It was time attempt the impossible. He needed to get over his Zack Fair crush before it was too late.

* * *

3:15...

He fumbled around with his training sword, wondering where Zack was. It happened relatively frequently- he'd be late for one reason or another. Usually he'd send a message though, and there were definitely no messages on his phone.

"Cloud." He flipped his phone shut, looking up with wide eyes at the man who had spoken his name. On instinct he straightened, ready to offer a flimsy salute with his free hand until the man shook his head. "Didn't we discuss this last time...and the time before that?"

He relaxed in his position, letting out a relieved sigh. "Sorry. I guess it's just a habit," he explained, much the way he had the last several times they'd run into each other. When it seemed the man didn't mind, he smiled awkwardly- usually the 1st would walk away after a quick hello, but he hadn't budged. "What're you doing here, Comman-Geal?" He frowned at his hurried correction, and the slightly amused stare he received for it.

It still felt weird to call someone so legendary by his first name, even after running into the man periodically for months. Apparently 'any friend of Zack's' was also a friend to Angeal, and there was really no arguing with someone of his stature. He had tried to take it up with Zack instead, insisting it wasn't appropriate to even talk to Angeal while he was a cadet...all Zack did was laugh in response, a bit too loudly.

"I heard you wanted to jump on someone."

Cloud blinked a few times, wondering if Angeal were making some kind of joke. It didn't _seem _like a joke he'd make, but the cadet really didn't know him all that well. Zack was always around as a buffer during their encounters, and he absorbed most of the cadet's attention.

He shifted uncomfortably, realizing after a moment that there was no laughter. "I'm not sure I understand, sir."

"Zack asked me to cover for him today," Angeal explained, shrugging after a moment. "As it turns out, I have nothing better to do in my free time. He said you were doing a jump attack."

It wasn't like Zack to cancel without a word. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine, but his phone's not. He tried to tell me he dropped it, but it looked more like it got run over by something," the SOLDIER explained carefully. "He told me to tell you he's sorry, and he'll make it up to you. Something about broken wheels on a flower cart." The bitterness inside him swelled to life, but quickly diminished as Angeal patted him on the back. It was a familiar feeling- something that Zack always did to reassure him, and the effect set in immediately. "Don't worry- I taught Zack the move you're doing. I think I can handle this lesson."

"You don't have to if you're busy. You must have better things to do," Cloud said, feeling a bit guilty until Angeal cracked a small smile.

"I wasn't being sarcastic. I really don't have anything better to do today," he insisted, guiding the boy into the training area. "You've gone over the basics?"

He nodded his head quickly. "Yeah. I just keep getting...well, knocked over," he said, scratching the back of his head. "I can't land on my feet after it gets deflected."

"Zack won't admit this to you...but neither could he for the first week or so that he tried this," Angeal revealed, much to the cadet's surprise. It was difficult to imagine Zack being bad at _anything. _"I think we should just give it a try so I can see what's going wrong."

That was when it really sunk in what he was doing. Angeal had taken a stance across from him, sword at the ready. He could barely _speak _around this man, let alone much else. And even if he didn't feel intimidated by the SOLDIER's presence alone...training with Zack was difficult enough. _This _man could probably defeat him with his left pinky, and he wasn't in the mood to accidentally die.

"Um, sir-"

"Relax," Angeal said, already sensing the boy's discomfort. "This isn't different than any of your usual training sessions."

"It kinda is," Cloud insisted, his heart racing anxiously. "You're…"

He couldn't find the right thing to say. Zack was a 1st Class as well, and it was never an issue. He wasn't _afraid _of Angeal, but if Zack were a powerful combatant and he learned everything from this man…what did that say about Angeal's skills? If Zack were fierce, Angeal would be indomitable. Training wasn't about winning, but there were larger issues to consider- literally, with this man.

"You know, Zack always says you have a fire inside you. Something driving you- something that makes you great," Angeal told him, beckoning the boy to begin his advances. The words filled him- maybe it was the soft tone, or maybe it was the thought that his friend had said such nice things…he wasn't sure. All he knew was there wasn't room left in his heart for doubts after hearing those words. "Show me he was right."

He didn't have to say it twice. Cloud gripped his sword, racing forward with as much speed as he could before propelling himself from the ground, circling all of his momentum into a single downward stroke.

It wasn't a complete surprise when Angeal's sword deflected the attack- it looked like just a flick of his wrist...that was all it took for the cadet to go spiraling backward, sliding awkwardly on his feet until the momentum disrupted his balance too much. He hit the mat with a soft thud, groaning at his failure. A large hand was extended to him, paired with a warm smile as he accepted it.

"Told you," Cloud muttered, shaking out the stiffness he felt from the bad landing.

"You'll have to get higher for this to be effective. I'm taller than he is."

Cloud nodded, too aware of that fact. He didn't exactly need to size up his opponent to notice- _everything _about this man was bigger than Zack. His arm muscles were probably larger than the cadet's legs, and that just didn't seem fair...It definitely wasn't just a matter of jumping higher.

"He said I'm just not putting my head into it."

Angeal chuckled as he beckoned another attack. "I told him the same thing...in nicer words though."

By the time Cloud was on his back again he found himself stuck on those words, looking up curiously as Angeal helped him to his feet again. "I don't understand."

"You're thinking too much about landing and not what your next move would be," Angeal said simply, causing Cloud to frown. "The fight doesn't end when you hit your feet, and you only have a moment to make your next move. Odds are the first attack will never be the one that lands, so-"

"So stop putting so much into that attack," the boy concluded, nodding his head suddenly.

"Exactly. It's more of a distraction than anything. It's the next move that counts- what you do with the window you've created while your opponent is reacting to you. Come on, let's try again."

He was eager to try again this time, and the encouraging smile on his opponent's face definitely helped motivate him to get it right. The motion was second nature to him now, but more fluid as he lightened up a bit on the momentum. He could feel the difference almost immediately- Angeal needed less force to deflect his attack, sending him back with less effort while the motion still left his arms raised...and sides vulnerable.

It all clicked in an instant, and as he landed on his feet, he siezed his moment. He could almost channel the energy from Angeals deflection, pouring it into his own movement as he spun all his energy toward the opening he'd created.

His eyes went wide mid-swing, but his realization came too late. "Shit!" They hadn't actually discussed _doing _another attack…

Luckily Angeal was an unbeatable foe- at least to him. The SOLDIER was ready even without warning, moving too fast for someone so large and muscular. It was completely captivating to watch, despite the fact it ended with his sword flying out of his hands. He couldn't take his eyes off the SOLDIER even after, too stunned by what had just happened.

"I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed, eyes wide as he waited for some kind of reprimand.

"Sorry?" the SOLDIER repeated, looking somewhat bewildered.

"I attacked you!"

"…That's typically what happens during training."

"No! We were doing the jump attack, and I-"

"It was implied that something would happen after you landed," Angeal assured him, moving to retrieve the cadet's sword for him. "You saw an opening and took advantage of it."

"Or…tried to," Cloud muttered, frowning until Angeal chuckled. Something about the sound made him feel like maybe it really was okay, and he laughed a bit as well.

"You don't have to worry about holding back with me. If you hadn't second guessed yourself in the middle of it, it would have been perfect," Angeal told him, a small smile tugging at his lips as Cloud beamed from the compliment.

"Zack's never gonna believe I landed it."

"He'll believe it when you show him." Cloud nodded, smiling at the thought. He could just imagine his friend's excitement- he might even be so lucky as to get a celebratory hug. Angeal arched an eyebrow, watching the boy's expressions carefully as he handed him the sword. "You're fond of him," he noted, nodding at his own assessment as the cadet's face went red.

"We're friends," Cloud said as quickly and casually as possible.

"It's okay," the SOLDIER assured him, leaning in close enough to whisper. "You know what they say around here."

Cloud stared at Angeal, completely taken aback. "I know…I didn't know _you _knew though."

"It's hard not to overhear things once you become a SOLDIER. I try not to listen to everyone's conversations, but when they're talking about Zack, I tend to take notice."

"Because he was your student," Cloud assumed.

Angeal nodded once. "Don't let him fool you- 1st Class or not, he's still my student."

"Um…is it true then?" Cloud asked slowly, wondering if he were pushing his luck. He still didn't really know this man that well, but it was interesting to think about- was the universal truth...universal? Angeal didn't seem to understand his question, but the curious look in his eyes prompted the cadet to elaborate. "_Everyone_ has a crush on Zack Fair?"

Another laugh, and the cadet found most of his nerves fading. "Don't tell him this, but…I've yet to meet anyone who didn't. I've been warning people away for years."

Cloud was awed by this statement, unable to hold back his smile. He wasn't the only one with pointless, unrequited feelings about their mutual friend.

Even legendary SOLDIERs weren't immune to Zack Fair's charm.

* * *

The universal truth came with a universal bond…or so Cloud realized soon after his first training session with Angeal. Something about their common interest made Angeal seem less legendary and more personable in his eyes, and so the next time Angeal showed up instead of Zack, he didn't worry quite as much. The time after that, he found himself pleased to see his new friend…and the time after that, they had scheduled it themselves. It wasn't a huge leap when their encounters transitioned from training to other activities. Everyone had to eat, right? Even when their schedules didn't line up perfectly, it was easy to carve time in for one another, and Zack was no longer required as a buffer.

They never mentioned their mutual feelings about their mutual friend again- it was just an understanding they had with one another, always present, but always unspoken. It was easier that way, and gave them time to talk about more pleasant subjects- their day to day lives, hobbies, ambitions- anything and everything it seemed. Angeal was actually as good of a friend as Zack- they weren't exactly alike, but the things he really enjoyed about Zack were present in Angeal as well. He was just as caring and understanding...in some cases, more so. He was funny, too- in a different way. Where Zack would go overboard, Angeal knew when to hold back. Cloud was definitely appreciative of this- he wasn't sure he could handle having another explosive personality in his life.

"So, uh…since when do you two get along so well?" Zack asked, scratching the back of his head as he looked from his mentor to his favorite cadet.

"Since you cancelled on me seven times in three weeks," Cloud replied, shrugging as he took a seat next to Angeal on the couch.

Zack had been so busy with his own missions and girlfriend that he apparently hadn't noticed the blossoming friendship between his two friends. He still stopped by to see Cloud every morning, and trained with him most afternoons...but the topic never really came up. Maybe it was intentional. How could he explain that it was their mutual crush that had gotten him past the anxiousness he always felt around Angeal? Apparently Angeal hadn't brought it up either- another unspoken agreement. At least now they had each other there for moral support- between the two of them, they could play it off as no big deal.

"Yeah, but...this is movie night! Even Aerith's not allowed!"

It was a sacred tradition between the two SOLDIERs- one that they maintained despite the fact they were no longer officially student and mentor. They weren't able to spend nearly as much time together as they had while Zack was still training, so this tradition served as the bare minimum amount of time they spent together any given week. Cloud had known all this- he _hadn't _been aware that it was such an exclusive ordeal for the two SOLDIERs though. He sank further into the couch, wondering briefly if he should offer to leave.

"Don't listen to him, Cloud," Angeal assured him, shaking his head at his student. "The only reason Aerith doesn't get invited is because Zack can't keep his-"

"Hey! He doesn't need _all _the details, 'Geal," Zack insisted, arching an eyebrow before plopping down next to the boy and snatching the popcorn bowl from his lap. "I think it's great you're here, Spike, I was just surprised. I know I've bailed on you a lot lately, so this is perfect."

"I don't mind," the boy said, not feeling as sour as usual about it. "Actually I think I learn more from Angeal. He doesn't…"

He stopped himself, realizing he was about to declare Zack the distraction that he was. Granted, he wasn't quite as distracting anymore. The process had definitely begun- he wasn't there yet, but it seemed like he was getting close. One day in the not so distant future, his friend would be…his friend.

"Doesn't _what?_" Zack pressed, eyes narrowing as he looked at the younger boy.

"I think what he's trying to say is, I'm obviously the better teacher between the two of us," Angeal concluded, smiling down as Cloud eyed him gratefully. He knew Angeal would have his back...the universal bond was as sacred as movie night. "I _did _teach you everything you know."

The object of their desire scoffed, holding the bowl back before Angeal could reach across Cloud to dip his hand in. "Take it back!"

"I don't lie, Pup. It'd go against my-"

"Yeah, yeah. No one cares about your honor," Zack said, rolling his eyes as he conceded the bowl to his mentor. "I guess you taught me _some _things. Not everything though!"

"Who do you model your combat style after?" Angeal asked, smirking as Zack pouted. "And who taught you the importance of kindness and humility?"

"I'm _still _trying to remember why I let that sink in," Zack countered, making a face as he munched his next small handful of popcorn. "Who taught _you _how to make popcorn? This is nasty, you burnt it!"

Cloud sank further into the couch between them. "Um…I made it."

"Apparently you _didn't_ let the kindness lesson sink in," Angeal muttered, ruffling Cloud's hair a bit until the boy relaxed again. The familiar sensation was as reassuring as always. "It's fine, Cloud."

"Yeah, sorry Spike," Zack said, smiling as the boy eyed him. "I only meant to offend 'Geal, not you." He scrunched his face at the next bite. "Seriously though, I can show you how to use the microwave next time."

Cloud elbowed Zack in the side, holding back his laughter as he glared. "I'd rather have Angeal show me."

"I'll bet there's lots of things 'Geal wants to show you, Spike."

"Like what?" he asked, looking up to Angeal eagerly. They'd already gone over so much, but he was certainly open to spending more time with Angeal.

The SOLDIER furrowed his brows. "I'll be taking requests after I give my student a lesson in propriety."

"Propriety?" Cloud repeated, frowning as he looked from one SOLDIER to the next. Zack was just laughing, mostly at the cadet's confusion- not affected by the stern glare he was receiving. "I don't get it."

The two SOLDIERs were still holding each other's gazes, the intensity of the stare so overwhelming that Cloud felt uncomfortable between the pair. He found himself looking just to Angeal after a moment, captivated by him- by the way he was _completely _transfixed on Zack. The power of a Zack Fair crush was something special to behold. It seemed like his friend needed more help than _he _did getting over such a meaningless crush.

* * *

That look...he hadn't been able to shake the image from his mind. For some reason it felt worse to think _Angeal _was pining away over Zack than it did to remember his own pointless crush. It was in clear violation of all their unspoken agreements, but Cloud had developed an idea he was sure would help. He'd been debating how to bring it up for well over a week, his mind always returning to _that _look...Angeal could be such an intense guy for someone so kindhearted.

They were finally alone again, and he found himself fidgeting as he debated how to bring it up. He knew Angeal wouldn't mind no matter what he said, but it still seemed like an awkward thing to discuss. His friend was standing in the kitchen of his apartment, stirring a pot of something that smelled wonderful while the cadet watched from the table.

"Are you okay, Cloud? You've been quiet tonight," Angeal observed, his soft words sending the cadet's heart racing.

It was now or never. "I was thinking about our mutual problem," the cadet began, trying to remember his courage. This was how they had bonded- the spark that ignited their friendship. He didn't need to be nervous around Angeal anymore. "I think I have a plan."

Angeal looked to Cloud with interest. "_Mutual_ problem?"

Cloud shifted in his seat- even when they were just _talking _about it Angeal looked intense. It wasn't quite like the look he'd given Zack, but it definitely made it difficult to stay calm. "Yeah. I don't like feeling this way, and it occurred to me…you probably don't either," he explained, hesitating a moment. Angeal had looked down during the middle of his statement...Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring it up after all. "I thought we could help each other get over it."

The SOLDIER still didn't look up as he stirred the pot, but Cloud could see the way his brows raised just slightly. "Are we talking about...Zack?"

"Yeah."

"_He's_ our mutual problem?"

"You know what I mean," Cloud said, his face growing red when Angeal finally looked back up at him. "I'm sick of having a pointless crush on him. Aren't you?"

The SOLDIER opened his mouth, but didn't say anything for a moment. He focused on the task in front of him instead, layering a series of ingredients in a dish and moving it into the oven. When he was done he moved to the table, sitting across from Cloud and giving the boy his undivided attention.

"What do you need from me to help you get over this pointless crush?"

The boy frowned..._definitely _a bad idea to breach this subject.

Angeal's tone had been friendly, but he looked so serious. Did he not _want _to get over his crush on Zack? A lot of people didn't seem to mind...just because _he _wanted to move on didn't mean Angeal did. It was too late to take it back though, so he took a deep breath- at least the SOLDIER was willing to hear him out first.

"Well…I was thinking, instead of focusing on all the good things and making him seem perfect, I could remember that he really smells bad after training sessions."

A slight smile appeared on the SOLDIER's face, and he nodded his head in understanding. "And I could tell you that he always forgets to throw away his trash. He can be very messy."

Cloud brightened upon hearing these words, relieved his friend understood the plan. "Exactly! And…sometimes he forgets to wash his hands after using the bathroom. That's kind of a deal breaker for me," he said, scrunching his face at the thought.

Angeal made a similar face. "One time he showed up for a lesson an hour late because he'd gotten caught up watching chocobo racing. I had to change the lesson to a lecture about common courtesy. Needless to say he sends messages if he's running late now."

Cloud groaned. "He's so obsessed with racing! And he _still _shows up late for everything, even when he sends messages."

"And he only does that when he manages to remember his phone…assuming it's not broken. Again."

After about thirty minutes like this both were laughing too loudly to bring up their next point, though they both had another on the tip of their tongues. It was difficult to understand how _anyone _could have a crush on Zack Fair at that point- but the world didn't know him as well as his friends. It was almost a relief to talk it all out with someone who knew Zack even _better _than he did- to get a full perspective of things that even he hadn't taken note of before. The point of the conversation had been to help Angeal, but he definitely reaped the benefits. Things he had overlooked were illuminated, and it was so much easier to think of his friend Zack as…well, his _friend_. The way he should have considered him all along.

"And he's late _again_," Cloud noted, realizing he still hadn't shown up- he was supposed to be joining them for dinner.

Angeal eyed the clock as he checked on their food, not looking entirely surprised. By the time he returned to the table he was eyeing the cadet, pausing a moment before curiosity got the best of him. "I'm beginning to wonder what you actually _do _like about him."

"Well...you know," he responded, shrugging. "It'd make our entire conversation counterproductive to get into that though."

"I don't think it would. Didn't you say the hand washing thing was a deal breaker anyway?"

"Yeah," Cloud replied instantly, grossed out at the memory. "Well, and the fact that he's happily straight. I guess it's just easy to get caught up in the good things when I'm around him."

"Like what?" Angeal pressed, folding his arms on the table.

"It can't be so different than the things you like," the boy replied, shaking his head. The look in Angeal's eyes was too much to fight with though- he found himself leaning forward, his arms crossed on the table as well. He'd never actually talked about it with anyone before- maybe that was why he hadn't been able to get past it. He took a deep breath, reminding himself it was just Angeal- he could tell this man anything. "Everyone focuses on his skills or his looks, and I think that's fine, but...that's not what makes him special, you know?"

"What does?"

He couldn't help smiling as he thought about it. "It's the way he treats me. The way he's just so...nice. He has the best outlook about everything, and he always looks out for me. He-" Cloud paused, tiling his head as he eyed Angeal. The SOLDIER looked a bit _too_curious for someone with firsthand experience- someone who knew Zack just as well. "What do _you _like about him?"

"I'd rather hear more about what you think."

The cadet arched an eyebrow. "You do...you like him too, right?"

"No," Angeal admitted without hesitation, looking somewhat apologetic as Cloud's jaw dropped. "I didn't want you to feel embarrassed for making the assumption- you aren't the first person to do so."

"Why didn't you just _say_ so then?"

"I didn't know you thought that until today," Angeal explained carefully. "I knew _you _had some misplaced feelings for him, but...the way I feel for Zack is almost paternal. He's been with me since he was basically a child."

The memory played through the cadet's mind, and he closed his eyes. All their bonding...had he just imagined it all? "That first day we trained, you said..."

"I said I'd never met anyone who didn't. And that's true, I haven't. Cloud, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. Open your eyes."

The cadet obeyed, automatically feeling at ease when Angeal offered him a reassuring smile. Even if he _had _imagined the reason for their bonding, it seemed too late to go back to thinking of the SOLDIER as the same legendary man he'd once been too intimidated to be around. He hadn't imagined _everything- _they really did get along, and he had no interest in going back to the way things were before they became better friends. There were just a few outstanding questions...

"Why'd you play along with this whole discussion?"

"You asked for my help," he said, as if it were so simple. "I may not feel that way about Zack, but I do know what it feels like to care for someone who doesn't return your feelings. Of course I'd help you if I could."

"You like someone who could never like you back?" Cloud asked, his heart sinking at the thought. Who wouldn't like Angeal?

"He's interested in someone else it seems."

"Zack?" Cloud guessed, not at all surprised when Angeal gave him a bemused nod. _Everyone_ had a crush on Zack Fair. Well, almost everyone. "I think you should tell him anyway. No one's _that _serious about Zack, it's just a thing," he explained, realizing that since Angeal _didn't _have a crush on Zack, he may not actually understand the universal truths the way _he_ had come to understand them. "I think you'd be surprised. You're really great, and anyone would be lucky to have you."

Angeal hesitated a moment. "I...appreciate the thought. I'll have to think about it more."

"What's there to think about?" Cloud pressed, wishing he could compel Angeal to believe him. It seemed strange that someone so fearless in battle could be so reserved about something like this- the man had no reason to doubt himself in any aspect of life. "Everyone has a crush on Zack, but where do you think Zack learned half the things that make him so great? You forget that you're-" His eyes went wide, and he closed his mouth in a hurry.

What was he saying?

That look...Angeal was giving him the look again and it was not helping. "Cloud?"

"Sorry, I just...I was thinking, and..." What was he thinking? He tilted his head again, staring at Angeal with all the questions popping up in his mind. He didn't need to voice them- the longer he stared, the more he could see the answers appearing one by one. "All of his good qualities are just..."

"Just what?"

He couldn't come up with the right word- it was something so obvious, but he couldn't quite grasp it. Zack had so many good qualities, but they were just fractions of the whole. How could he possibly explain that Zack was great, but just a shadow of everything that made Angeal wonderful? That anyone would be crazy to have a crush on Zack when Angeal was an option? His mind was too scattered to get it out coherently, but he tried anyway- determined to help his friend understand. Maybe then _he _would understand as well.

"All his annoying qualities are just _him_...and all his good qualities are _you_."

Angeal shook his head at this, looking somewhat puzzled. "That may be an exaggeration. His sense of humor is his own. His energy and enthusiasm were present before I ever met him. His-"

"Those are things that make him a fun friend."

"Or puppy," Angeal added, smirking as Cloud's serious demeanor cracked into a laugh.

"Those aren't the things that I'm talking about. Maybe that's what a lot of people see in him, but I..." It was becoming more and more difficult to sort his thoughts as Angeal watched him. They weren't supposed to be discussing _his _feelings...they were talking about Angeal's mystery crush. "I'm sure whoever this person is would agree. Plus, think of all the bad things we talked about! Even if he weren't straight, he's just not as-"

"You forget, I have flaws too- we just didn't stop to list them all."

"But you don't show up late to everything, do you?" Cloud asked, smiling more as Angeal shook his head. "And you don't leave trash all over the place?" He shook his head once more. "And…you don't forget to wash your hands after using the bathroom, do you?"

This one made him chuckle. "No. And I _did _remind him to do that on numerous occasions, so maybe I didn't rub off on him as much as you think."

"You aren't giving yourself enough credit," the cadet insisted, shaking his head adamantly. "Even the things you _don't _have in common are good. I like the way you-" He stopped, again, wondering how he had circled back to his own opinions. It would be so much easier to sort it all out if he knew _who _they were talking about. "Angeal...who is it?"

He looked torn for a moment, his eyes never leaving Cloud's. "I think you know already."

The cadet frowned, his heart racing inexplicably fast. It couldn't be. That _look _though...It was different than the one he'd seen Angeal give Zack. It was softer, but somehow it was hitting him harder. He'd imagined so much- their mutual crush and all the things that came along with it. Was he imagining this too? Assumptions hadn't gotten him very far, and _this _assumption made no sense. Neither did the feeling tearing through his body as he thought about it.

"Are we talking about...me?" His face was red from asking such a ridiculous question, and when Angeal nodded his head it only seemed more outrageous. "But _why_?"

"Some things aren't so easily explained. I tried not to feel anything for you, but..." Angeal shook his head, noting how uncomfortable the boy looked as he paused. "We don't have to discuss this. I value our friendship, and-"

"I want to talk about it. I think..." He took a deep breath, the tense look in Angeal's eyes giving him the courage to continue. He'd meant everything he'd said, more than he'd originally realized. "I think we have a mutual problem."

"Mutual problem?" A smile tugged at Angeal's mouth. It was _definitely _a mutual problem- he could feel it very clearly now, and when Angeal's hand reached for his across the table...it gave him the clarity he needed. The spark that had always been present was magnified by his new awareness- impossible to ignore any longer. How had he never noticed? Zack was distracting, but _Angeal_ was consuming...everything about him demanded the cadet's full attention. "What do you suggest we do about this problem?"

Cloud made his decision in silence, pulling his hand back before rising to his feet slowly. He moved around the table, Angeal watching him every step until he stood at the SOLDIER's side. He turned in his seat, looking up at Cloud curiously as the cadet studied him. It was Angeal's turn to look surprised when the cadet reached out, his hand trailing through long brown hair after pushing a stray lock from his eyes. He'd walked over with every intention of just kissing the man- to push his nerves aside and declare that maybe it wasn't a problem at all...to just stop and share in their revelation for a moment.

That thought was lost to the impact of their proximity...forgotten as he soaked in the sight before his eyes. He'd always known Angeal was handsome, but he'd never taken the time to look quite like this. His features always seemed so hard...like everything else about him, carved perfectly. There was a distinct softness there now, and not just in his eyes where Cloud could usually find it. The way his brows were raised drew away from the typical creases that were present during even his most relaxed moments, and the slight smile curling one side of his mouth...He'd seen the many different expressions this man could make, but he'd never allowed himself to become quite so mesmerized by them.

"What're you doing?" Angeal murmured, though he didn't shy back as the boy continued his examination.

"I have no idea," he admitted quietly, attempting to retract his hand from the SOLDIER's hair as he realized how weird it probably seemed.

Angeal caught it though, holding it to his cheek instead as the wave of embarrassment hit the boy. "Cloud..."

The door to the apartment swung open before the boy could respond, but neither looked away. There was a bit of commotion- boots shuffling on the wooden floor, an apology for being late...and then dumbfounded silence as Angeal pulled the cadet into his lap and pressed his lips firmly against the boy's. The nerves blended with the thrill so readily that it was impossible to differentiate anymore- but with Angeal's arms around him, it was all irrelevant. There was only one thing that mattered, and not even the gasp or comments in the background could pull him back from it...he clung to the larger man anyway, just to be sure.

"I thought you had a crush on _me, _Spike!"

* * *

**THE END.**


	2. Not That Innocent

Wow, it's been a while since I updated this post! I've been all over the place, and most of the one-shots I've written recently didn't fit the vibe here unfortunately.

Anyway! Someone suggested I write a threesome a while back, and I thought it was a good idea ^.^ This one was actually written a long time ago and I just kinda...never got around to posting it for some reason. Oops! Now seems like a good time though. It's not the exact pair that was suggested (AZC), but I'll be writing something with those three sometime soon for sure!

* * *

**A brief summary**: Zack discovers his cute, innocent young friend isn't quite so innocent anymore. [AGC pairing]

* * *

**NOT THAT INNOCENT.**

* * *

"I wanna meet him."

Cloud cringed at the request—a seemingly harmless statement for his best friend to make, but one that he had been tactfully avoiding for _weeks_ now. Ever since he'd let slip the news about being in a relationship. There wasn't much he didn't feel comfortable sharing with his best friend, but when it came to relationships…it was always a bit tricky.

"I want you to meet, too," Cloud replied hesitantly—it was honest, though technically Zack didn't really need to _meet _anyone. They knew each other well enough already...Zack just wasn't aware of that fact. "I'm just not sure—"

"Is this because I ran that last guy off?" Zack guessed, looking mildly apologetic as Cloud's tense stare hardened into a glare. "He was bad news, Spike! You deserved better."

"And the guy before him?"

"Dude didn't know how to shower properly! You need someone who understands the value of hygiene."

Cloud put a hand on his hip, staring pointedly at his friend. "You realize you just trained for two hours and haven't showered yet? You stink."

That only made Zack laugh, pulling the blond into a headlock to all but force him to take a whiff. "I have a reason to stink! Wasn't he a lab assistant or something?"

"He was nice," the blond countered, more on principle than anything. He had actually been somewhat relieved when Zack ran that particular boyfriend off, but…there was no need to mention that right now. He squirmed out of Zack's grip finally, straightening out as he tried to hold his ground. "You always find a reason to run off anyone who shows even the slightest interest in me, and...I'm _happy_ right now. I don't want it to end just because you disapprove."

"So you already know I'm gonna disapprove?"

Cloud rolled his eyes, not at all surprised that Zack was ignoring the rest of his statement—the important part about how happy he was. A few years ago he would have been flattered and overwhelmed that his friend cared so much, but it had definitely begun to feel like that protective streak had crossed into the _too much_ territory. He wasn't the same clumsy cadet he'd been back then...these days he was far more capable of taking care of himself.

"Zack…" he started, shaking his head as he failed to find the right words.

"C'mon, at least give me a name, or something," his friend persisted, punching him playfully in the shoulder. "Is he a SOLDIER?"

"Yeah...I can't give you a name though. Not yet," Cloud said, feeling worse as Zack pouted.

"It's been…what, a few months now? I'll go easy on the guy, I promise. I just wanna make sure you're being taken care of properly. You deserve the best, Spike, and it's my job to make sure you get it."

"I'm getting the best," he reassured his friend, though he could see that Zack wasn't quite convinced.

"Is it someone I know?"

"Um…yeah, actually," the younger man replied, shrugging as casually as he could manage. "Can we talk about it later? I'm supposed to be meeting Gen at the park, and—"

"No, we can't talk later! How come you don't wanna tell me?"

The offense in Zack's tone was genuine this time, causing Cloud to second guess himself again...they _had _been friends for a long time. Zack always shared the personal aspects of his life with Cloud, including the details of his own relationship. And usually that level of comfort and trust was mutual—Cloud was happy to share virtually everything about his life with Zack. But this...

He didn't really have a good excuse for holding back, the more he thought about it. All of his reasons had seemed valid, but none were worth the pained look in Zack's eyes.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you sooner, but it was all so new still," he explained carefully. He smiled weakly, hoping to elicit the same from Zack, but to no avail. "We agreed to wait to make sure it was gonna work before telling you, but then...I dunno, it never seemed like a good time to bring it up."

Zack didn't look pleased with that statement, but tried to hold back his disappointment. He put a firm hand on Cloud's shoulder, and his typical, carefree look was nowhere to be seen. "Spike...it's not like I'm gonna judge you. I may tease ya sometimes, but we're friends. You can tell me anything."

"I don't wanna give you a name and then walk off," the blond said, looking torn. He would have some explaining to do once he confessed to Zack, and there just wasn't time for that right now. Plus, it wasn't just his secret to reveal...he needed to consider that before spilling his guts. "I'll give you _all _the details you want tonight, I promise."

"I'll hold ya to that!" Zack warned, a smile cracking his sad demeanor.

Cloud smiled back, trying not to give away how nervous he really felt about it. There wasn't much he couldn't say to his friend—but this felt like one of the rare few things that Zack just might not understand.

* * *

"He's bound to find out anyway."

Genesis was right, as usual. Neither Cloud nor Angeal could disagree, but they exchanged a look that required no words.

_Awkward._

There were no regrets when Cloud agreed to join Genesis and Angeal's relationship—he was happier than he'd ever been. The main problem was...

"He still thinks I'm 15," Cloud muttered, running an anxious hand through his hair. Messy blond spikes fell back into place as his hand fell to his side, at a complete loss. "I don't know how to change the way he sees me."

He'd already decided that it was well past time to come clean to his friend, but that didn't mean he couldn't use any reassurances from his boyfriends.

It was stressful.

Of his four previous relationships, Zack had put a swift end to three before things could get serious..._accidentally _scaring his boyfriends off when assessing their worth (and hygiene, apparently). The fourth had ended when his boyfriend heard that Zack wanted to meet—he'd heard stories about how protective Zack could be with his younger friend, and didn't want to risk getting on the SOLDIER's bad side. In Genesis' words, he had become _more of a rabid guard dog than a puppy_ when it came to Cloud, and that was now common knowledge around the ShinRa compound.

Of course Zack knew both of his boyfriends very well this time, but that didn't necessarily make it easier.

They were two of the only people Zack trusted completely with his young friend, while most others were run off if they so much as looked at the blond the wrong way. In a lot of ways their relationship was the result of that trust—Cloud had been so nervous at the very idea of meeting the two elite SOLDIERs, and only ended up growing comfortable around them with Zack's insistence…it was only over time that comfort was able to transform into something startlingly unexpected and meaningful.

But if Zack couldn't accept him being in a relationship with _one _guy that was his own age, what would he think of Cloud's current relationship?

In his heart he knew his friend only wanted what was best for him, and surely that meant he would _try_ to be understanding, but...

"What if he doesn't understand?" Cloud asked, looking helplessly from Genesis to Angeal.

There was a big difference between trying to understand and actually understanding. Cloud was from a small backwater town too. Not so long ago, _he _wouldn't have understood the concept of being in a relationship with more than one person. He wouldn't have judged anyone for it, but it certainly wouldn't have registered as a personal possibility.

Zack wasn't the judgmental type either...he knew that. His friend was always outspoken and supportive of all the different people and lifestyles he'd encountered in the city. It was just a weird thing with Zack though, that Cloud was sometimes exempt from things that he otherwise wouldn't mind.

Maybe because he understood bits of the culture Cloud came from, or maybe because he knew his younger friend had been a bit too naïve that first year in Midgar...Cloud hadn't quite figured out what it was that made him so different in Zack's eyes, or why it had never changed even as he adapted to life in the city. What would be a normal situation for two strangers could easily be turned into _I dunno, Spike, sounds like he's takin' advantage. Let me know if—actually, ya know what? I'm just gonna talk to him for a minute_ for Cloud.

"You're a SOLDIER now—he can't keep treating you like a child forever," Genesis insisted, running out of patience quickly. It wasn't the first time they'd had a conversation about this, and clearly he'd had enough. He put a hand on his hip, turning his attention to Angeal with an expectant stare. "And _you_. It's not like he'll actually believe you're doing anything wrong with his little friend. He trusts you."

Angeal hesitated, but only for a moment. He'd been much more understanding about Cloud's reluctance, but Genesis had a point. They had agreed to wait until Cloud passed his SOLDIER entry exam, and now that he had...there was no reason to delay the news any longer.

"Genesis is right. I don't like keeping things from him either," Angeal agreed, offering Cloud a reassuring smile. When that didn't set the blond at ease, he placed a large hand on Cloud's knee, giving it a gentle squeeze. "We'll tell him together."

It was a relief to hear he wouldn't have to tell Zack alone, but his heart was still pounding with anxiety at the thought. "I just...for a long time I was so..." Awkward. Shy. Clumsy. Inadequate...he didn't need to list the words to remind these two how he had been or what he had thought about himself for so long. They knew. And just like Zack, they had helped him overcome so many of those issues. "Now that everything's going so well, I just..." Again he faltered, not sure how to say it properly. His happiness was at an all time high, and more than anything he just wanted it to stay that way.

"Nothing is going to change with us," Angeal assured him. "It's not like Zack would try to run us away."

"It's not as if he _could _even if he were bold enough to try," Genesis added, snorting at the very idea of it.

They both looked to Cloud, waiting for some kind of response. It took a bit, but eventually he took a deep breath and nodded his head. "Okay," he whispered, knowing they were right. He could have his relationship _and _his best friend...it wasn't a choice, and one didn't have to impact the other. The smiles on his boyfriends' faces helped to sooth him further, and he found himself smiling awkwardly in return. "Um...you know, before we go tell him, I was thinking. Maybe we could work off some of my nerves?"

A wicked smirk crept onto Genesis' face. "You've been thinking about what I said, haven't you?"

"Yeah," the blond responded, a blush rapidly spreading across his cheeks—it was still something to get used to. He'd known these men for years now, and felt completely comfortable with them…but he'd only joined their relationship a few months prior. Every day still felt like a fun, new experiment, and sometimes he could barely wrap his head around the fact that it was _okay _to be the one to suggest some of those experiments. "I can already notice the changes. I feel stronger."

Angeal and Genesis exchanged a nod before they both fixated on Cloud once more. "You're sure?"

He refrained from rolling his eyes—it was frustratingly sweet how Angeal sometimes still double checked before doing anything too physical. In this case though, he understood the hesitation. "Yeah," he affirmed, nodding with the word.

"You're not suffering from any side effects still?" Genesis asked, arching an eyebrow. He seemed to be looking Cloud up and down, making his own assessment as he awaited an answer. "It would be a shame if you ended up passing out."

"I'm fine!" Cloud insisted, his heart racing as Angeal's hand crept up his thigh.

Genesis was sitting on his other side a moment later, fingers trailing up his neck as he whispered into the boy's ear, "If it's too much—"

"I know," the blond murmured, unable to say more as Angeal's soft lips grazed his own.

* * *

Zack's jaw dropped as he walked into Angeal's apartment, initially amused by what he was seeing.

He'd walked in on Angeal and Genesis going at it multiple times over the years—it was just a natural part of being Angeal's student, and while he didn't enjoy seeing it, he wasn't exactly bashful about these things. Usually he'd just crack a joke, leave, and try to forget what he'd just witnessed.

They didn't usually have someone in between them though.

He blinked a few times, wondering if all those mako injections had finally driven him into sensory overload...surely he was seeing things. There was just no way.

Another few blinks and the amusement turned into sheer disbelief. "_Cloud_?"

If they hadn't noticed his presence already, they did now—wide eyes around the room seemed to be their only form of communication...Angeal at least had enough courtesy to pull back from Cloud, but beyond that, all movement stopped among the three.

"What are you _doing_ to him?" Zack demanded, quietly stunned still as he looked from his former mentor to Genesis.

Angeal broke their silence first. "It's not what you think, Zack," he started, as if they were in the middle of the most casual conversation.

"Actually, it is," Genesis corrected, not nearly as shocked about the situation. He pulled out reluctantly as well, a hand on his hip as he faced Zack shamelessly. "It's also much more than it appears to be."

"I can't even believe you two! He's a kid!"

"Zack," Cloud muttered, reaching to cover himself with the first rumpled t-shirt he could reach. He tried his best not to look as embarrassed as he felt, but it was virtually impossible given the circumstances...how Angeal and Genesis could remain so calm and unruffled was mind boggling. "I'm not a kid. I'm-"

"No, no, no," Zack cut in, shaking his head. "I can't even talk about this while you're all naked and erect and looking at me like _I'm _the crazy one."

"Zack—" Angeal and Cloud spoke this time, guilty and apologetic.

It was too late though. Zack had turned on his heel and fled the room, not daring to look back at whatever he'd just witnessed.

"…Shall we finish first?" Cloud and Angeal glared at Genesis, causing the redhead to let out a long, drawn out sigh. "I _told _you both that we should tell him! It hardly seems fair that I should be penalized for this now."

"Why don't you two finish up then, and I'll go speak with him alone?" Angeal offered, a reassuring smile on his face as Cloud readied a protest. "This was mostly my fault. Let me be the one to explain things to him."

If Cloud wanted to object, all he managed was a groan as Genesis eased his way back inside.

* * *

"Zack, please. You're not being reasonable."

"He's a kid, Ang! I've been looking out for him all this time…I trusted you!" Zack exclaimed, still awed as he looked at his mentor. "I mighta expected this with Gen, but not you!"

"Zack…we're not taking advantage of Cloud," Angeal told him simply.

"C'mon, don't give me that crap. I _saw _it. Don't act like you woulda traded positions with him."

"Actually, I _would _have traded positions with him, if he wanted," the elder SOLDIER said, completely serious as he eyed his former student. "Do you really believe I'd do anything to hurt him? Knowing how important he is to you?" He paused a moment, letting the question sink in before posing the next. "Even if he _weren't _important to you—do you truly believe I'd take advantage of anyone?"

Zack eyed his mentor for a long minute. "I guess not," he relented, scratching the back of his head. "…Gen's kind of a perv though."

"Genesis is charming and romantic...he's caring and attentive, all in his own way. He treats Cloud very well. Yes, he has some perverse tendencies, but what you saw…it really wasn't anything _bad_. Cloud was enjoying—"

"Stop!" He threw his arms up, making a disgusted face as the memory flashed in his mind. "That's my little bud! My Spike! I just, ughh, I can't even think about it. Or _you_ like that. It was bad enough the times I walked in on just you and Gen. This is just…way too much. It's like my dad and little bro were going at it—I can't just unsee something like that!"

"It's not like you're a virgin, Zack. I've walked in on you with—"

He was continuously shaking his head, pale blue eyes wide. "Nuh uh, not talking 'bout that either."

"Sephiroth had you in a much worse position than Cloud was in, and I hardly think it's fair—"

Zack put an index finger in each of his ears, still shaking his head as he tried to zone out his mentor's words—of course, he was SOLDIER and he could still hear every word, but it was the gesture that counted. It was a childish move he'd done the very first time Angeal had scolded him—when he was 14 and he'd eaten all the cookies in the apartment while his mentor was out. He still did the gesture periodically, though he hadn't been scolded in years...it was a surefire signal to Angeal that he was ready for a new conversation topic.

"Zack…I know you can hear me still, and if you don't remove your fingers from your ears I'm going to elaborate about how we were pushing him harder to test his new limits after his mako enhancements."

The fingers fell from Zack's ears as his jaw dropped. "You sick bastard."

Angeal's expression remained as stoic as usual. "You still love me."

"_Begrudgingly_," he admitted, unable to even pretend otherwise.

"Are we okay then?"

Zack nodded immediately, but hesitated before speaking again. "...It's gotta be more than what I just saw, right? He's not just there for that?"

"Would it be so bad if he were? He's an adult, Zack. He's capable of making his own decisions."

"I know he can, and I know it's not bad if that's what it is, but...I just thought he wanted more than that."

"And if he doesn't?" Angeal pressed, folding his arms across his chest.

Zack let out a short sigh, recognizing the look on his mentor's face—even after they were no longer officially student and teacher, he could never get this man to stop giving him lessons. "I know, Ang...I'll _always _support him and whatever he wants. It's not like sex is really a big deal, I just...I know what it's like to really care about someone, and to be cared about, and I want him to have that too, ya know?"

Angeal put a firm hand on Zack's shoulder, a gentle smile on his face. "He's lucky to have a friend who cares about him so much."

"Does that mean...?"

"I love him, and so does Genesis. He's very much a part of our relationship...Not just a guest."

Zack let out a sigh of relief before staring thoughtfully at his mentor. "If anyone's good enough for him...it'd be you. And I guess Gen's a part of that package," he added, rolling his eyes. Angeal just chuckled, shaking his head slowly. "I wish you'd just _told_ me though. Why make it some big secret?"

"I'm sorry we kept it from you," Angeal told him, the sincerity shining in his eyes. "We were planning to as soon as he was promoted, but we were worried you'd think—"

"Exactly what I thought?"

"Not exactly. Your opinion means a lot to him, and he was worried you would either assume the worst, or that you just wouldn't approve. He may not be a child, but he _is _younger than we are, and there are two of us—we've discussed it, and we're happy with our relationship, but we don't expect everyone to understand. He's strong enough to handle that reality, but you're his best friend...I'm not sure he could handle it if _you _didn't understand."

Zack's heart sank at those words, and the tense expression on Angeal's face. "He doesn't have to worry about that. I told you, and I'll tell him—I'll _always _support him and his decisions."

"...You don't have the best track record at supporting his relationships."

"We're talking about _you _though!" Zack responded, letting out a long sigh. "Those guys weren't worth his time, but _you_ are."

Angeal arched an eyebrow. "And Genesis."

"Well, yeah," he agreed, shrugging. "That's implied. I don't care who he's dating, how old, or how many as long as he's happy...and ya know, he's obviously been happy since he's been with you guys, even without my approval. I'll talk to him about it...why didn't _you _tell me though? Secrets can't be good for your honor and all that."

Angeal nodded his head solemnly. "You're right. I wanted to respect Cloud's decision to wait though...and to be honest, I understand the way you feel about him. It's similar to the way I feel about you. I still remember how I felt when I first learned about your relationship, and—"

Zack waved his hand, suddenly not needing to hear more. "I think I get it."

He'd waited weeks and _weeks _before revealing his own relationship to Angeal not so long ago...he had no right to be surprised that Angeal had chosen to do the same in return. And Cloud...maybe he _hadn't _been the most reasonable when it came to his little buddy's former boyfriends or dates. Maybe their concerns _were _justified.

"I'm going to head back...I'm sure Cloud will swing by to apologize to you at some point, and I'd appreciate it if—"

"Angeal! Stop worrying, I've got it under control! I'll talk it all out with him, I promise."

* * *

It wasn't that Zack _didn't _believe Angeal. It was that he wasn't quite sure about Genesis. Or, at least not with his cute, young friend—Genesis was a great guy in other regards. One he would trust with his own life without hesitation. This wasn't a combat situation though, and it wasn't a casual outing as friends. He just needed to be sure that his sometimes eccentric friend was as good for Cloud as Angeal undoubtedly was.

They were fairly easy to track down, which was somewhat surprising to Zack. He would have guessed the two kept things private with their relationship, especially given the fact that even _he _hadn't known about it—but they really didn't seem to have an issue being in public together. Everyone knew Genesis was in a long term relationship with Angeal, but no one around ShinRa seemed shocked to see the redhead openly walking with the young blond, fingers interlocked as they chatted.

Zack was standing a good distance away, but he could hear most of it.

They were talking about _him_.

"He's never gonna forgive me," Cloud told the redhead, the worry in his voice causing Zack's heart to plummet.

"Of course he will," Genesis responded, offering the younger man a reassuring smile. "You're impossible to be mad at, trust me. Remember that time you knocked over my bookshelf? I think I would have killed even Angeal for doing that. Not you though."

Cloud's weak smile grew at these words, but he still didn't appear totally convinced. "Just because you don't get mad at me, doesn't mean Zack won't. This is different. He tells me _everything_, and I just…this is _big _news, and I kept it from him." Zack nodded his head, agreeing wholeheartedly with the blond's words despite Cloud's unawareness of his presence—at least about the big news bit. He had already forgiven his friend, and would make that clear soon enough. Genesis was the only one left in question. "I don't know what I'd do without Zack."

"You won't have to find out," Genesis responded calmly—exactly what Zack was thinking in response to that statement. "Angeal will have talked him down by now...it's not as if he'd truly blame either of you. I'm sure I'm the only one left in question, and frankly, I don't mind as much as you two. Zack is a dear friend, but as far as I'm concerned, this is none of his business."

"But…you're the one who said we should be honest with him from the start."

Zack's eyes went wide as he processed that statement...Genesis was one of his oldest friends, but of the three involved, he was the _last _one Zack would have expected to suggest being honest from the start. Sure, the redhead was typically honest to the point of being blunt, but the previous statement seemed more like what Zack would have expected Genesis to think—that the situation was none of his business.

"Yes, because I know how important he is to the both of you," the redhead responded, rubbing Cloud's arm as he spoke. "I could see how much it was hurting you to lie to him, and so the obvious solution was to tell him. It's not as if we can change what's been done though—if he's as good a friend as we all believe him to be, he'll understand."

"Yeah," Cloud muttered, a slight nod as Genesis came to a halt.

It was something special to witness, Zack thought, watching carefully as Genesis stepped in close and stared down at his friend. Even from a distance he could see the obvious fondness on the redhead's face, prompting a smile from Cloud that was unlike any he'd ever seen on his friend. The way the redhead moved his hand to stroke Cloud's cheek, so gently that the blond leaned into the touch...

Gaia, they were almost cute together.

He'd known Cloud for a long time, and still remembered how long it had taken his buddy to become totally comfortable in his presence. Not only that, he remembered the uncharacteristically loud protests Cloud had made at the very _suggestion _he meet Zack's SOLDIER friends. _Why would they want to meet me? _he'd asked, like it was so outrageous..._I'm nothing compared to them_—_they've got better things to do than waste time with some cadet. _Cloud had thought so little of himself back then, and he'd been so nervous when he was dragged along anyway...

To see him looking so at ease with Genesis, who could scare virtually anyone with very little effort…it was astonishing, really. He knew they'd ended up hitting it off as friends, but to think it had grown into something so powerful...It was readily apparent, the connection that had formed between them—he could see it in their demeanors and the way they were staring at one another, unfazed by the many sets of eyes trained on them.

It was comforting, especially after the last time he'd seen the two together.

"Let me take you to dinner," Genesis suggested, leaning in close to murmur something else in Cloud's ear—even with enhanced hearing Zack couldn't quite make it out, but whatever it was had Cloud laughing softly. As the blond was pulled into Genesis' arms...

That was when Zack finally walked away. It almost felt like he was invading a private moment—more so than when he had walked in on them having sex. Whatever he was hoping to see or hear or do...it seemed very irrelevant now. Either that or he had accomplished his goal. There was obviously no reason to doubt Genesis or his intentions—in fact, he was sure he owed the redhead an apology after he squared things away with Cloud.

* * *

"So you're into some weird shit, huh Spike? Never woulda guessed."

Just when he was sure his best friend couldn't make him blush anymore. "Zack!"

"What? I thought you didn't wanna be treated like a kid anymore! I know what I saw, and _damn. _I've never been in a threesome—Seph's kinda possessive, but I like it that way."

Cloud knew that _too_ well- they were best friends, after all, and Zack shared the details of most of his sexual exploits. It seemed better not to mention the fact that some of the things Zack had told him about were the first awkward things he'd asked to try with Angeal and Genesis, but...maybe when the whole situation didn't seem so strange, he'd reveal that as well. It might even be nice having someone else to talk to about everything.

"It's not usually like that," Cloud insisted, still embarrassed to think Zack had seen him like that—it was one thing to _talk _about it, but another to be seen in the middle of it. He wasn't ashamed of what he'd done, but it certainly hadn't been the best way to break the news to his friend. "This is all still pretty new to me. I've been with them for a while now, but the sex...I mean, our relationship is about so much more than that. And most the time it's not even all three of us. What you saw was just a celebration after—"

Zack had his fingers in his ears, shaking his head as Cloud arched an eyebrow. "I can hear you, but I'm _begging_ you not to finish that sentence."

Cloud hit his friend's arm, glaring at him. "I've been listening to you go on about being taken on Seph's desk, getting pulled into random closets in HQ, and—"

"Okay! I get it, I'm sorry. It's just a little weird for me still," Zack admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm trying, but I need some time to get used to it all."

"Why? There aren't handcuffs involved—I know you're into that, too. They don't do things that I don't ask for."

Zack took a deep breath, trying not to look as weirded out as he still felt. "Okay. I get it. You're nearly 18 now, and you have sex. With my mentor. And that perv."

"We do a lot more together, it's not just sex..." Cloud reiterated, letting out a short sigh. "And Gen's not a perv."

"Uh, he was groping my sweet ass when I was 15!" Zack exclaimed, likely a somewhat true statement, but it was made in a playful manner at least.

"Mine too," Cloud admitted, chuckling at the memory.

And just like that, protective Zack reemerged, his face turning serious in an instant. "He _what_?"

"It was a joke back then!" he replied as quickly as possible. "Nothing actually happened with me and them until about six months ago."

"How come I didn't notice any of this? I didn't even know you _liked _them."

"Because they were together. I didn't see the point in telling you when it didn't matter," he explained, slowly this time as he waited for Zack to give a nod of understanding. "They always invited me to hang out, sometimes together, sometimes separately...after a while I stopped thinking about it. I just liked spending time with them and they didn't seem to mind having me around. You knew that."

"Yeah, but that's different than what it is _now_. A lot different."

Cloud nodded in agreement, letting out a sigh he hadn't realized was building up. It felt _good _to get some of this off his chest. "I didn't know they were actually interested in me until my last birthday. Weird things started to happen after that—little touches and encounters. One of them would kinda...stand a bit _too _close, or a hand would kinda linger on my shoulder. I thought I was crazy or making a big deal out of nothing, but then it just kept happening. It was mostly embarrassing...it was like I was that same goofy, blushing kid I used to be all over again, _every _time I was around either of them."

"You were cute back then."

Cloud scoffed. "I was awkward."

"Yeah, but I liked it," Zack insisted, smiling fondly at his friend. "Don't worry, I _still_ think you're pretty cool on most days." The younger boy scowled at his friend, forcing him into laughter before he tried to get back on subject. "So what happened with all that?"

"The jerks were trying to bait me into reacting—they didn't know how I felt, and they didn't wanna freak me out by making the first move."

Zack blinked in surprise. "_Really_?"

"Yeah," Cloud responded, smiling at the thought...it had been so frustrating at the time though. "It was awful. Sometimes Angeal would give me a hug, and when I was pulling back after, he'd kinda stop me halfway and stare down. I don't think my heart's ever gone as fast as it did every time he did that to me." The blond looked a bit distant, lost in the memory and unaware of the disgusted face his friend was now making. "And Gen was just as bad. He'd sit next to me just like this, except he'd somehow get closer and closer every time he leaned in to tell me something. And then he just _stayed _there, like I'd been the one who sat down that close to him...I didn't even hear half the stuff he was saying at that point. I just remember nodding in agreement...it was so embarrassing! I probably would've agreed to anything and not even known."

"That's kinda dangerous with Gen."

Cloud laughed, unable to disagree. "Well, if I agreed to anything too weird, he didn't hold me to it. At least, I don't think so. Although…" A few connections were made in the younger man's mind at these words, and he narrowed his eyes. "You're right, he's _definitely _a perv!"

"_What_?"

"Uh…you probably don't wanna know that part," Cloud concluded, laughing at Zack's somewhat mortified expression. "Yeah, definitely not."

"I'm gonna take your word for it," Zack muttered, laughing along after a moment. "Did you end up caving in and jumping one of them, or what?"

Cloud just laughed again, shaking his head. "Nah. I didn't think I could...I was pretty sure it was all in my head still, and then I was sure that even if it wasn't it couldn't happen anyway. Eventually they got tired of me not taking a hint though, and Gen snapped and kissed me. I couldn't even move, or kiss him back, or anything...Angeal was _right there_ so I was terrified the whole time," he said, whacking Zack in the shoulder as he caught his friend making a face this time. "You asked about this!"

"I know! And I really wanna hear it," Zack insisted, frowning apologetically. "I just got the feeling the next part of the story has to do with you kissing Angeal, and that still throws me off a bit."

"I can't help it...unless you want me to make up a story instead of telling you the real one."

"No, it's fine! I wanna hear every grueling detail about you and—"

"Shut up," Cloud groaned, bursting into laughter as Zack did the same. "Just for that, yeah, I _am _gonna tell you about kissing Angeal. After Gen pulled back, I kinda looked to him to see what he was gonna say. He was looking at Gen though, and he seemed so angry...turned out it wasn't because Gen kissed me, it was because he kissed me before talking to me. They had planned to explain everything that day...but they didn't tell me that until after Angeal caved in and kissed me too. When he stepped in closer I was so sure it was to lecture me, but then his stare was so intense...I think Gen was offended because I ended up kissing him back. I dunno, it's hard not to when he wraps his arms—"

"Yeah, this part of the story is just as weird as I thought it'd be!" Zack cut in, smirking though. "Ya know, Spike...I think I can handle hearing the details, but you may wanna tone it down when he's involved 'cause I'm gonna tease you relentlessly about it. Fair warning."

"But he's _really _good at kissing," Cloud responded, and it was true. Mostly though, he just wanted to laugh at Zack's attempt to keep a straight face. "Fine...I had a feeling it might bother you, that's one of the reasons—"

"Hey, it doesn't _bother _me that you kiss him, or Gen, or that you do anything with them. I'm glad you have them," Zack said swiftly, holding his friend's gaze. "All I meant was it's kinda funny for me, picturing you and Angeal together. I _do _wanna hear about it all, just...ya know, if you don't want me to make jokes, you may wanna tone it down. That's all."

"Okay," he agreed, relieved to hear Zack was being...well, supportive in his own way—and actually, Cloud was sure when this was old news between them he wouldn't even mind hearing his friend crack some jokes about his relationship. For now though, it was more important to get everything out in the open before letting Zack revert to his usual goofball self. "I'm glad you're—"

Zack waved off the appreciative comment, leaning in closer with interest. "What happened after he kissed you?"

Cloud paused, silently appreciating his friend's genuine curiosity since he couldn't vocalize it...Suddenly he really _did _want to keep telling the story. "They finally got around to telling me how they felt, and then they asked me if they were right about me feeling the same way. I don't think I responded for a good five minutes."

"Bet that drove Gen crazy."

"Yeah," Cloud replied, smiling again. "I think he was kinda nervous too though, so he didn't let his impatience show. I snapped out of it and, yeah, I haven't thought twice since. I love them. _Both_ of them, and they love me."

Zack stared at his friend, nodding as he took it all in. Any thoughts of weirdness or worry were gone, and his smile grew wider by the second. "You sound happy, Spike."

"I _am,_" Cloud responded without hesitation.

The whole thing felt surreal at times, and finally being able to talk to his best friend about it made it even better somehow.

Zack nodded again, his smile still unwavering. "Then I've got no choice but to support it!" The blond was immediately relieved, and the feeling was amplified when his friend leaped to his feet. He gestured for Cloud to do the same, immediately pulling the blond in close and encompassing him in a trademark, suffocating hug. "Just put a sock on the door next time. Seriously."

* * *

**THE END**

Sooo, I'm gonna mark this post complete - I decided to do unrelated one-shots in a single post for my own organizational purposes, but it occurred to me that could be frustrating from a reader standpoint (sorry). Obviously I don't want to annoy anyone ^.^ I will still be writing and posting of course, but I'll keep one-shots separated from now on.

Thanks for reading, and I hope y'all enjoyed this one!


End file.
